


Hyung! Trickles!

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Changki Bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Changkyun has been acting weird those days and Kihyun has a plan...





	Hyung! Trickles!

**Author's Note:**

> Level 1 card A: Canon  
> Enjoy♥

As time passed and days became weeks, and weeks became months and months became years, Kihyun has learnt than his boyfriend Im Changkyun can be the most mature man in Monsta x or the most childish kid in the whole Korean population. And as time passed, Kihyun learnt than Changkyun’s also a jealous little brat, one that can drive Kihyun’s crazy in only a second.

But he’s the childish, jealous little brat Kihyun loves the most.

Sadly for the brown haired man, his boyfriend has been acting weird a couple of days now and when he decided to ask, Changkyun exploited in anger, throwing all kind of not-really scary glares at his direction and slamming the door pissed when he exited the living room.

So, Kihyun’s angry, worried, confused and proudly can say he won’t be the first one to break and go talk with Changkyun. No, he will make the younger suffer, he will wait until Changkyun can’t handle it and apologizes with him.

_Yes…_

_He will do that…_

_Changkyun will see…_

_Changkyun will come with his tail between his legs and beg for forgiveness._

No! Kihyun can’t do that!

As soon as night fall and Kihyun’s alone, he misses his boyfriend. Kihyun really doesn’t know what he did wrong, or if it is something he had been doing everyday or only an event that pissed the younger off, but now that Changkyun’s not by his side, he realizes his pride is nothing compared with having Changkyun right now in his bed, cuddling with him and telling him all kind of senseless jokes.

So, swallowing his pride, Kihyun gets up of his bed and walks until Changkyun and Minhyuk’s shared room, taking a long breath before opening the door.

Thankfully Minhyuk’s nowhere to be found, and Changkyun’s laying in his bed with his back turned to the door. Kihyun takes two steps further into the room, making the least sound possible in case Changkyun’s sleeping, but thankfully the younger isn’t, turning around immediately when he senses someone in the room with him.

Changkyun doesn’t say anything, but makes no move for Kihyun to lie next to him, so the main vocalist sighs and sits in the little space next to Changkyun’s legs.

“Baby~” Kihyun calls for him with an embarrassing cute voice, but noticing the younger didn’t even flinch, Kihyun tries with another thing “Changkyunnie, my love, please talk to me, if I did something wrong let me know, you know I would do anything for you.”

But still no response, so Kihyun sighs again and tries again “Did I hurt you? I won’t forgive me if I did, if there’s something you want me to change, I will do it, but if you don’t tell me…”

“It’s not _that_ , I don’t want you to change!”

Kihyun’s lips form a little smile when Changkyun lies on his back with a face showing how much he _detests_ that idea. And a big part of the elder’s brain screams him how adorable his boyfriend is, even if he’s driving him insane right now.

“Then, just tell me.”

Changkyun slaps his hand immediately without thinking when Kihyun pokes over his ribs and the diabolic smirk the elder shows makes Changkyun visibly shake of fear, moving desperately closer to the wall.

Oh ho ho, Kihyun almost forgot Changkyun’s little weakness.

Kihyun hovers over him, now with his two hands at each side of his body and Changkyun’s already laughing before the elder can actually touch his skin. As soon as his fingers starting moving quickly over Changkyun’s ribs, the younger lets go a rather loud-crazy laugh, probably waking up the whole dorm and a few of their neighbors. Not that any of them care about that right now.

“No, Hyung please, hyung stop, please hyung, hyung, please…” But Kihyun doesn’t have any plan of stopping, no because he wants to torture the poor younger boy, but because he actually enjoys hearing his boyfriend laughing so freely.

Changkyun tries to grab his hands but seems as if his strength has been drained from his body, and as the younger lies beneath him, laughing even after Kihyun stopped, makes the elder’s heart flutters. God, he really loves this man so much.

Kihyun’s hands leave Changkyun’s body and instead he settles them down at each side of his head and stares. Stares as if Changkyun’s the most beautiful man in the whole earth and maybe in Kihyun’s eyes, he is.

As Changkyun calms down, he leans completely unmoving on the bed, still giggling a little bit and his body shaking a little for how much he has been laughing.

Kihyun stares a little bit more, leaning to peck Changkyun’s irresistible lips, “I love you, Kyun.”

Changkyun smiles, and against Kihyun’s lips he says “I love you more, Kihyun.”

Kihyun leans again now for a deeper kiss that lasted a couple of minutes before he moves to lay next to the younger, pulling him onto his chest and wrapping a comfy sheet around his body, kissing his head affectionately and squeezing him as much as he can. He really missed this.

“Can you tell me now why you were so pissed before?”

Changkyun bits his lower bit, cheeks turning red as if he’s embarrassed of something, but still says “You didn’t give me my goodnight kiss two days ago…”

Kihyun stares at the younger as if he doesn’t believe his words, but laughs at his silly reason. Of course his cute little baby boy would get pissed for something like _that_.

“I promise I’ll put you to sleep every night with a kiss, so… forgive me.”

Changkyun smiles, nuzzling into Kihyun’s side further “Only if you give me 100 kisses more before I fall asleep.”

Kihyun smirks, positioning himself again above Changkyun and giving a loud kiss on his cheek. He’s now a man in a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it♥


End file.
